La salle de bain, je vous prie ?
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: OS. Deathfic, violence et... heu... gore... Mature, quoi... Ce soir le jouet de Cassandra s'appelle Disraeli. Mais peut être aurai t il du réfléchir à deux fois avant de violer une machine à tuer psychotique...


**Personnage: **Cassandra Gladstone (et Jezabel, et deux autres personnages totalement figuratif que tout le monde a oublié: Vincent, un serviteur de Cassandra, et Zoé... mais si, rappelez-vous, ce garçon en robe de prostituée mondaine qui se fait flinguer après quelques pages, à la fin du tome 5... )

**!! Rating : ****R.** Un bon R. Au moins. (pour ne pas dire NC-17, parce qu'en théorie on a pas le croit -.-;) C'est glauque et gore. Petit enfants, amateurs de lapins roses et autres mignons personnages, passez votre chemin.

**Disclaimer : **Lord Gladstone est a Kaori Yuki, qu'elle le garde XD

Premier one-shot écrit pour la communauté **30 morts**, sur les thèmes "mort par cannibalisme" et "mort par suicide", en janvier 2007.

corrigé per **Loua**, merci Loua :)

_Et puisque deux avertissement valent mieux qu'un: c'est très, très malsain, et gore, et... bref, si vous ne jurez que par le fluff, s'il vous plaît, fermez cette page..._

OoooOoooO

A genoux au sol, la tête contre le ventre de Zoé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout repère. Je ne saurais dire si je pleure, mais je sens mes mains froisser l'étoffe de sa robe sans que je le leur demande. Froisser l'étoffe de sa robe...

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé ma soirée. En froissant la robe de Zoé. Doucement. Tendrement. Dans un couloir, contre le mur, je l'embrassais. Zoé, le favori de monseigneur. Nous n'étions pas éloignés de la chambre de notre maître, car sur un caprice, il pouvait soudainement l'appeler, et la punir si elle ne venait pas assez vite. Mais les soirs où il trouve d'autres jeux, elle est à moi; et ce soir le jeu du maître se nommait Disraeli. Alors dans le couloir, contre le mur, froissant l'étoffe de sa robe, j'embrassais Zoé.

Tout cela me semble comme un lointain souvenir. J'embrassais Zoé. Quand un cri retentit de la chambre de monseigneur.

Toujours, des cris retentissent de sa chambre, mais celui-ci était différent. Celui-ci avait la voix du maître.

Zoé et moi nous sommes précipités, mais avant d'avoir atteint la porte les cris s'étaient tus. Nous sommes restés un instant, hésitants, ne sachant s'il convenait de frapper, si nous avions bien entendu.

Puis la porte s'est entrouverte. Le jeune docteur est sorti, puis à soigneusement refermé derrière lui. Vêtu d'un drap sale et chiffonné. La bouche dégoulinante de sang.

S'apercevant de notre présence, il a levé vers nous un regard inexpressif.

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la salle de bain, je vous prie ?

Zoé fut plus vive que moi. Elle se jeta sur lui avec un cri hystérique, le lacérant de ses ongles. Disraeli leva paresseusement les bras devant son visage, sans vraiment chercher à se défendre.

Il murmura, l'air absent :

- Si vous pouviez éviter le visage...

Je finis par retenir Zoé par les épaules. Elle se débattait, hurlait...

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, monstre ?!

Il se retourna un instant vers la porte, puis passa un doigt sur ses lèvre et regarda le sang qui s'y trouvait, et sembla enfin réaliser de quoi nous parlions.

- J'ai arraché son pénis avec les dents. Comme il criait, je lui ai fait perdre connaissance.

Zoé s'est arrachée à mon étreinte et s'est à nouveau jetée sur lui, l'entraînant au sol avec violence, criant, pleurant, l'insultant, le frappant de toute sa haine. Je restais sans faire un geste. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour réaliser. Quelques secondes pour saisir l'horreur de ses paroles.

Comment peut-on dire une chose aussi ignoble sur un ton aussi impassible ?

Le sentiment qui m'a envahi quand j'ai réalisé n'était pas de la colère ou de la haine comme pour Zoé, mais de la peur. Une peur terrible.

Je me suis précipité dans la chambre en proie à une panique que je crois ne jamais avoir connue auparavant.

- MAITRE !

Il gisait sur le lit, la respiration faible. Vivant. L'inquiétude qui m'enserrait la poitrine se dissipa légèrement. Très légèrement. Car dans la pénombre je distinguais sans peine une flaque sombre s'étaler à vue d'oeil sur les draps blancs. Il se vidait de son sang.

- Monseigneur...

Zoé venait de me rejoindre. Elle s'était jetée à genoux devant le lit et tendait une main tremblante vers le visage de notre maître.

- Il vit, le rassurai-je, mais...

Du bout des doigts, en tremblant, elle effleura sa joue.

- Monseigneur...

Elle pleurait.

Sachant que Zoé ne le ferait pas, je devais garder bon sens et raison, et ne pas céder à la panique. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tournai mon regard vers... la blessure.

Mon Dieu.

Avais-je la moindre idée de ce qui convenait de faire ? Stopper l'hémorragie. Oui. Comment ? Je rassemblai des pans de draps et pressai son entrejambe. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je ne sais s'il avait entièrement repris conscience, mais son visage était crispé de douleur.

- Monseigneur... murmura une nouvelle fois Zoé.

Sous mes doigts le drap se trempa de sang à une vitesse terrifiante. J'étais totalement perdu. Que devais-je faire ? Je n'étais pas médecin...

Disraeli.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du maître. Il cligna faiblement des yeux et leva difficilement une main vers celle de Zoé.

- Z... Zoé..

Sa voix était terriblement faible et je devinais sa pâleur dans la pénombre. Si je ne faisais rien, il allait mourir. C'est envahi par cette ignoble certitude que je dus me résigner.

- Je... vais chercher de l'aide, maître.

Ni lui ni Zoé ne semblèrent avoir de réaction, je me redressai donc, pour me diriger vers la porte.

En me retournant, je posai le pied sur... un bout de chair...

Mon Dieu...

Une fois sorti, je refermai la porte derrière moi, et m'accordai quelques instants, respirant profondément.

Mon Dieu...

Le docteur n'était pas parti bien loin, je le retrouvai au bout du couloir.

Appuyé à deux mains contre le mur, il vomissait. Des bouts de peau pendaient à ses bras déchiquetés par la rage de Zoé.

Pour qui connaît ce manoir, tout le nécessaire est à porté de main. Il ne me fallut que quelques instant pour lui trouver et lui ramener une serviette et un verre de whisky. Il les accepta sans un mot.

Puis nous restâmes un instant à nous jauger du regard.

- Vous allez me demander de sauver votre maître...

- Il se vide de son sang. Vous êtes médecin.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide.

- Pourquoi avez-vous ... fait ça ?

- Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il me viole...

Je baissai la tête sans savoir quoi répondre. J'aurai pu me jeter à ses pieds, l'implorer, lui promettre ce qu'il voudrait en échange de la vie de mon maître, ma propre vie s'il pouvait la désirer. Je savais que cela aurait été inutile, cet homme semblait impossible à émouvoir, je devais faire appel au bon sens.

- Il est arcane... arcane majeur... Même si vous avez vous aussi ce titre, vous risquez d'être... sévèrement puni...

- J'estime avoir agi en état de légitime défense.

- Il... il ne s'agit pas que de justice... Si le maître meurt… Zoé vous tuera... et je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher. Mais... si vous acceptez... de l'aider... je...

Soit qu'il ne croyait pas Zoé capable du pire sous le coup de la colère, soit que la perspective de mourir l'indifférait, mais mon ridicule argument avait l'air de totalement le laisser de glace. Il me fallait trouver autre chose. Quelque chose qui aille dans sa logique. Quelque chose d'horrible.

- Vous... le haïssez, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire furtif passa sur son visage. Maître, pardonnez-moi.

- Pour lui... je crois que pour lui... vivre... ainsi mutilé... serait bien pire que mourir...

L'éclat qui naquit au fond des prunelles de Disraeli me glaça le sang, mais je sus que j'avais gagné.

- Vous m'avez persuadé, félicitations.

Il réajusta sur ses épaules son drap maculé de sang et de vomissures.

- Il me faudrait des compresses et des bandages. Des tissus propres si vous n'avez pas. De l'alcool et...

Une détonation retentit. Un coup de feu.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant, puis Disraeli esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

- Finalement il semblerait que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

Alors que nous arrivions à nouveau à la porte de la chambre du maître, Zoé sortait, agitée de sanglots hystériques. Un revolver à la main.

- Zoé...

Le docteur pénétra dans la chambre et en ressortit quelques instant plus tard, regardant sur ses doigts... quelque chose de rosé et sanguinolent. De la cervelle ?

- Hum, même avec la meilleure volonté, je ne pense plus pouvoir faire grand-chose pour lui.

Je tombai à genoux. Posai ma tête contre le ventre de Zoé.

- Pourquoi ? Zoé... pourquoi... tu as fait ça... ? Pourquoi... ?

Voilà. Voilà où nous en sommes. A genoux au sol, la tête contre le ventre de Zoé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout repère. Je ne saurais dire si je pleure, mais je sens mes mains froisser l'étoffe de sa robe sans que je le leur demande. Froisser l'étoffe de sa robe...

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Zoé ?

- Parce qu... parce qu'il me l'a demandé !

- Zoé...

Sa voix vient se briser dans les aigus.

- Il me l'a demandé ! Il... m'a ordonné... de... de lui... tirer une balle dans la tête ! Il me l'a ordonné !

Un rire. Il rit. Ce docteur... Il rit.

- Vous aviez raison... Vous connaissez bien votre maître... Il aura donc préféré mourir à... fhuhu... "vivre ainsi mutilé"...

Zoé a toujours le revolver en main. En tremblant, elle le lève et arme le chien. Je redresse la tête, la regarde faire, absent, comme si toute cette scène ne me concernait pas. Elle braque le docteur. Il ne fait pas un geste. Il sourit, l'air paisible. La main de Zoé tremble.

Puis elle retourne le canon contre sa propre tempe. Et tire.

- ZOÉ !

Son corps glisse au sol, entre mes mains. Le tissu de sa robe coule entre mes doigts. Zoé.

J'ai vaguement conscience que quelqu'un me parle. Disraeli ?

- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'indiquer la salle de bain ?


End file.
